


and the rest is rust and stardust

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Literature Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mallverse, smarty boyfriends are best boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’m in <i>love</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the rest is rust and stardust

Roy’s technically on his break, leaning against the counter getting in Steph’s way as she does inventory and arguing with Jason over what they should do after work ( _you haven’t done mini golf right unless you’ve done it tripping on acid, Jaybird_ ), when he sees him, black socks that come up above his knees and Mary Jane’s, a little white and navy private school uniform that you _generally_ only see on the female students, but hey, Roy’s not complaining, and he’s rolling a cherry tootsie pop around on his tongue while he shops, his mouth bright red and sticky from it.

Roy grins when he sees the worn out paperback sticking out of his backpack. “Light of my _life_ ,” he says when the kid walks by him and the kid just turns his head, smirks a little at Roy before he walks off, dragging his fingers over the corsets they just got in before he leaves the store.

Roy leans onto the counter on his elbows and puts his face in his hands after the kid walks out, skirt brushing the backs of his thighs, and sighs. “I think I’m in _love_.”

“That’s what you said about that chick from Forever 21,” Steph says as she takes a selfie of her tits to send to someone.

“And that guy from the Gap,” Dick adds when he walks back in.

“He said that about his fuckin’ giant pretzel,” Jason rolls his eyes, reaches out and tugs on Roy’s ponytail. “Hey, come smoke with me.”

“Yeah,” Roy says. If he ends up spending the entire break in Dick’s car with his mouth around Jason’s dick instead of smoking, well. Jason doesn’t seem to mind.

 

: : :

 

The next time the kid comes in he’s wearing the same kind of uniform, like he just came from school, but instead of a sucker in his mouth he’s playing with the straw in his frappuccino cup, tongueing at it while he flips through the clearance rack and Roy blanks out in the middle of ringing someone up when he bends over to fix his sock. 

“Ahem,” the punk at the register says and the kid in the skirt turns his head, smirks back at Roy like he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing. 

Roy finishes ringing the guy up and walks out from behind the counter, pretends to fix a display of Harry Potter shirts, then moves up behind the kid as he looks through the rack of panties, like he’s looking for his size or something. 

“ _Lo-lee-tah_ ,” Roy murmurs behind his ear, watches the back of the kid’s neck break out into little goosebumps, the straw falling right out of his mouth. 

Five minutes later they’re in the bathroom in the back of the store and Roy has his dick down the kid’s throat while he rattles off Nabokov and the kid moans around him like every line gets him off. Roy gets as far as _my sin, my soul,_ before he’s coming down the kid’s throat and notices the kid’s got his hand under his skirt too, jerking off until he whimpers around Roy and pulls off, _giggling_ against the inside of Roy’s thigh. 

Roy hauls him up and takes his hand, sucks his fingers into his mouth and licks his palm clean, tries to kiss him but the kid pulls away a little, smirks at him. 

“Come on,” Roy says, grinning. “At least tell me your name.”

“Nah,” the kid says, pressing out the wrinkles in his clothes before he turns around. “I’m sure I’ll see you around.”


End file.
